1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device (OLED) including an anode electrode, an organic layer and a cathode electrode stacked on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response, and thus have received a large amount of public attention. Because OLEDs have low operating voltage and quick response, and can realize multi colors, much research thereon has been carried out.
Typically, an OLED has an anode electrode/organic layer/cathode electrode structure. The organic layer functions as an emitting layer (EML). In addition, the organic layer may be formed of a plurality of layers to further include functions of a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL) and an electron injection layer (EIL) as well as the EML.
However, OLEDs cannot be easily applied to certain products because reliability and lifetime (lifespan) characteristics of OLEDs are not suitable for these products.